


What Made The Grand Canyon?

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, grand canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: When someone’s heart breaks, so does a piece of our world. This creates fissures, valleys, and even cracks in the pavement. Tell me the story behind the Grand Canyon.





	What Made The Grand Canyon?

“Dad, what made the Grand Canyon?”

Sam had been asked this so many times in his life. It was never fair, for them to ask. He was too close. It had only happened twenty years ago after all. The earth was still recovering from the ground splitting open, and the earth crumbling down inside of itself.

Everyone had asked. But not his kids. Maybe they had heard it somewhere. He was pretty famous after all. It didn’t matter now. They needed to know.

“You know how earthquakes happen right?” Sam asked.

“Someone gets really sad, so the world gets sad and breaks.”

“That’s right. There once was a war. So big that it made the Grand Canyon, sort of.” Sam said. They both looked skeptical.

“Who was in the war?”

“Heaven and hell. And us humans. Some of us. You remember I said I used to fight?”

“You were in the war?”

“Yes. And so was your uncle Dean.” Sam said. They both perked up.

“Uncle Dean?”

“You never talk about him.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry guys. But you’ll learn something now I guess. See, Dean was special.”

“Like a superhero?”

“Yes, like a superhero. He went to fight the- bad guys. But he met someone there.”

“Who?”

“His name was Castiel. He was powerful too.”

“Like a super villain?”

“Like... another superhero. And as they started to get to know each other, Dean... fell in love with him.”

“Wow.” They echoed. Sam smiled a bit.

“See, Castiel took a little longer. He didn’t understand at first that he was on the bad guys team. But he realized eventually, and one day, he went to fight with Dean.” 

“What happened?”

“Well, it was in this sort of desert area. Out in the middle of nowhere. We had been lead there.”

“To the canyon?”

“There was no canyon then. But yes, that’s where we were.” Sam said. When neither of them asked anything, he continued.

“The real super villain... they got him. Castiel. He was fighting and they... got him. Dean saw it happen.” Sam said.

“Dean, he didn’t stop fighting. Neither of us could. We took out a whole army.” Sam said.

“Couldn’t you save him?”

“No. Sometimes you just... know you can’t. And that’s why it happened.” Sam said.

“Why the canyon broke open?”

“Yes. See, Dean... when everything was over, he looked at me, one last time. And he ran to Castiel. He got down beside him and grabbed him. And... he screamed.” Sam explained.

“It sort of, felt like it was everywhere. It hurt my ears so bad that I fell over. I was knocked out. And when I woke up... he was gone. They both were. He had fallen in.”

“So that’s why we’ve never met him.”

“Yes. See, the police found me. They thought I caused it, but after I proved I had a brother, they let me go. No one really believes me though.” Sam said.

“Why?”

“Cause no one is that powerful stupid!”

“That’s what you think. See, Dean was my brother. I was very angry after he died. Angry and sad. You guys ever heard of Yellowstone?”


End file.
